Gaming chips are typically employed in gaming facilities such as casinos and the like as a substitute for legal tender. Typically, a participant in a game converts legal tender into chips of one or more denominations with the chips received being provided with appropriate indicia to identify the particular casino and the denomination which the chip represents.
The dollar volume of chips taken in by a gaming casino over a set period such as a particular hour or day is determined by counting the total number of chips of each denomination, which operation is presently done manually wherein the denomination of the chip is determined by visual observation of appropriate indicia provided on each chip.